Hibernate
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Copperwingz |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Wind |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Water and Ice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Light green, white |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Lynx |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 17 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | spear fisher |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Icewings/Seawings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | to be happy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | his friends house |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Mother and Father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | bossy Icewings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Iced coffee |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Bossy Icewings, being trapped |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities |frostbreath, underwater breathing, claws, teeth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | see above, spear |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Hibernate x Leafwhitle |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I need some iced coffee" |} (This dragon is made by CopperWingz. Do not steal or copy. Editing mistakes may be fixed. Coding by Moonclaw) Appearance Hibernate is a IceWing/SeaWing hybrid. He is 35% SeaWing and 65% IceWing. He is a ice-green color and he looks like a IceWing, with some SeaWing frills on his head, neck, and his ankles. He is tall and strong. He also has some IceWing spikes on his head. His stomach is white and the frills are white that fade into green. His wings are white. Personality Hibernate or Nate is a very kind and friendly dragon. He has a nice watchful eye over his friends and he will protect them to the point of death. He can be very awkward sometimes though. He can cook and bake very well, and loves listening to all types of music. The down side to all his kindness is being in the middle of trying to make everyone happy. Ship Hibernate had has some problems in the past trying to make everyone happy. This lead to Hibernate being with Leafwhitle but then Dawnchaser took him away from her. He is now trying to fix everything but is falling into grief, he loves Leafwhitle, and will always be there for her. Gallery Quotes "I'm the worst dragon in the world, I don't deserve to be happy." "I care so much for so many different dragons, I can lose myself in their words. I'm sorry Leafwhistle, I still care for you." "Looks can be deceiving, even salt looks like sugar." "I knew my heart was really made of ice, I'm sorry Leafwhistle." "I might as well end up like the fishes I hunt everyday." "I found a very precious treasure, and I let someone else take it away from me." "Everything I touch freezes, every plant rots and dies when I'm near." Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:Characters